Miracle Received
by amazinglion29
Summary: The fight against Gerard Valkyre didn't get executed very well on Kubo's part. So this is my version of it. It's entering the "We Need a Miracle" contest for Tekking101. It will probably get disqualified because of the way overshoot on the amount of words, but I don't mind. Hope you enjoy!


"Ahahahaha! You didn't think such an attack could defeat me, did you?!" Gerard shouted, standing up and looking down at his opponents from inside full body armor after surviving an attack from Senbonzakura.

"Damn it, how is he still alive?" Toushirou cursed through clenched teeth, fighting through exhaustion and getting ready for another attack. "Where are you, Matsumoto!?" he shouted.

"I'm right here, Taichou," Rangiku replied, using shunpo to appear right next to her captain.

"Do you think that you'll be able to use 'it' now to distract him while Kuchiki Taichou and I come up with a plan?" Toushirou asked, casting his lieutenant a sidelong glance. She looked at him in surprise before her eyes hardened and she nodded.

"Of course, Taichou," she replied, gripping her zanpakuto and charging at Gerard. "Hey you big meanie, I'm over here!" Rangiku shouted, gaining the attention of the giant armored man.

"Try all you like!" Gerard shouted, smirking underneath the armor and swinging his fist. "But your attacks are only making me stronger!"

"Search and Destroy," Rangiku whispered quickly as the giant fist made its way towards her. "Bankai, Chikaku Dekinai Haineko!" (Imperceptible Ash Cat)

Gerard's fist kept moving forward, but when it didn't impact anything, the force he put behind it caused his balance to tip and he stumbled, causing the ground to shake around him. He whipped around, finding Rangiku standing in a hakuda stance behind him.

"How did you move so quickly?" Gerard questioned, reeling his fist. "You know, never mind, because it won't happen again!" He shouted, moving to attack the busty female.

Before his attack could hit, Rangiku dissolved into a flurry of ash, her body solidifying in a completely different are where a cluster of ash in the form of her own body awaited. She watched as Gerard stumbled again before turning to where she was and growling.

"My Chikaku Dekinai Haineko gives me the ability to become ash and to cast ash forms anywhere I have already been," Rangiku explained. "So when I'm faced with an attack that I can obviously not block, I use the many forms of myself that I created with that ash for a quick and harmless escape. Sunea!" She shouted, watching as Gerard called out in surprise and found himself in a position for punching and fell from the imbalance. "It also gives me the power to use it against my opponent to give me the perfect opportunity to strike. And the best part about using this tecnique of my bankai against you is that it doesn't leave any damage unless I command it to."

"Bankai?" Byakuya questioned, turning to the now older captain.

"Yes, I've helped her train with it for a while now," Toushirou replied. "She may be one of the laziest people I know, but she knows how to control her bankai." He turned away from the battle and followed Byakuya to a safer place to construct a strategy. "But unfortunately, it doesn't have the power to kill Gerard Valkyre, so we must come up with a plan quickly."

"Hey, don't go forgetting about us!" Shinji whined, shunpoing in their sight with Love next to him.

"Yeah, we'd like to get in on beating this guy too, ya' know?"

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get," Toushirou replied, begining to explain what they should do.

Rangiku panted, blood dripping down the right side of her face. She held securely onto her right arm, wincing in pain as she felt that it had been dislocated. She was surprised that the blow she took didn't completely take it off, but she's more than happy to be alive.

"Hahaha! What now, Shinigami? It seems that your defensive tactic has become slower!" Gerard shouted, moving to punch at Rangiku, who was able to safely shift to another one of her ash forms. "You were lucky that time, but I know your exhaustion will cause you to take this blow and you will fall by my hands!" Gerard stated, regaining his balance and getting ready to attack yet again.

'Come on, Taichou! What's taking so long!?' Rangiku thought in dismay and terror as she realized she wasn't going to be able to block the next attack.

"Navigation will be the key to your death, Gerard Valkyre. Bankai, Kokoro no Sunearingu." (Snaring of the mind)

The fist that was making its way towards Rangiku never came in contact and Rangiku watched, facinated as a gigantic building formed around the Sternritter, encasing the enemy in what looked to be an upside down warehouse. She looked up and saw Hirako Taichou standing next to the building, Sakanade rotating around his hand, a bright golden light shimmering from it's blade.

"Hirako Taichou," Raniku whispered in astonishment, flinching as she saw the warehouse vibrate from within as the giant tried to navigate its interior.

"He won't be able to get out of there, so don't go twisting your panties," Shinji remarked, allowing the other three captains to enter inside of his bankai's territory. "My bankai does look pretty big now, but it's even bigger on the inside. Right now, Gerard is trying to find a way through the confusing array of hallways I've created to the exit. But his senses are completely turned around, meaning that he can't even get a good grasp on collecting reiryoku. Instead, he'll be projecting it from him without knowing and slowly deteriorating his own defenses."

"But the other Taichou-"

"Don't worry about them," Shinji waved off, turning to look back at the upside warehouse that looked much like his home in the living world. "Luckily Kokoro no Sunearingu won't have much of an effect on allies. All that will affect them is trying to chose which hallways to go down. Luckily, I can manipulate it enough to lead them in the right direction of the Sternritter. You just relax and tend to your wounds, this will be over soon."

Rangiku nodded in reply, glancing back at the fortress before adressing her head wound. 'Be careful Taichou.'

Byakuya led the group as a they ran through the hall, taking the only turns that were provided for them and sensing the reitsu of the Sternritter slowly drawing closer.

"I suspected navigating this would be harder," Toushirou voiced as he ran in step with Love.

"This would normally be a lot more confusing and Shinji would be inside," Love commented, "but since he's not fighting with us, he's manipulating the path we take to make it easier to encounter the enemy."

"You sound like you've been here before," Byakuya implied, glancing over his shoulder after turning a corner.

Love nodded.

"I have, but as an 'enemy' during training with Shinji. It's different having all of my bearings in here, but it definately gives us the advantage against this Miracle Worker."

"You do remember the plan, right Kuchiki Taichou?" Toushirou asked.

"Of course. Do you not have faith in me?"

"I do, I just wanted to make sure," Toushirou reasoned as they turned yet another corner.

"Get ready, we're almost upon him," Love stated as the reitsu of Gerard got ever closer.

"Rsmember, stick to the plan and let nothing distract you!" Toushirou shouted once Gerard was in view and readied his zanpakuto.

"Just let me in, I'm going to help them kill that bastard!"

"How do I know you won't kill them instead?" Shinji questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh please! If I wanted to kill them, I could do it when I'm finished killing the damn bastards who decided to trump Hueco Mundo and capture Hallibel. Besides, I made a deal with Urahara and promised not to attack one of his allies."

Shinji sighed, opening a space in his bankai and allowing the man entry. "Fine, but only because that shady shop keeper trusts you for some reason."

"Hyorinmaru!" Toushirou shouted, crossing his zanpakuto out in front of him and casting a thick layer of ice across the enemy, freezing Gerard's body from the waist down to the ground.

Gerard laughed, looking up and to his right to where he thought he saw the shinigami resided, but was actually directly away from where they were.

"So you shinigami have finally come out to face me head on?" He challenged, trying to free himself from the ice, but soon realized that he couldn't. "What?!" He shouted in anger, trying again and again to free himself from the ice, not knowing that instead of pulling his leg free, he was only pushing himself further into the ice.

"Now, Love!" Toushirou shouted as he enforced the encasing of ice around Gerard's unsuspecting form.

"Bankai!" Love shouted, fire erupting around him and melting his body, reshaping it. His entire body turned into a black rubber like substance and metal spikes began to portude from his body. Waves of scorching heat rolled off of him as he waited for the transformation to complete. "Gekido Akuma!" (Rage Demon)

Love was about to attack when a flash of blue swiftly went by. The figure laughed loudly as he circled around Gerard's head, cutting through the armor with bright blue claws over and over until the top part of the armor fell apart, revealing Gerard's head.

"You've gotta' fight me too, you bastard!" The panther like figure shouted, staring into Gerard's eyes. He growled and began to dash forward again with extended claws. "I hate that look you're giving me! I'll take you down to the ground and prove to you that I am better than you!"

"Grimmjow?!" Toushirou shouted, shocked at the arrancar's sudden appearance and almost lost control of the ice he conjured.

"Stick to the plan," Byakuya commanded, getting his bankai ready for attack. "It was an unsuspected but not unwelcome interruption."

"Hahaha! You think you can defeat me?" Gerard shouted, swinging his fist back and forth, surprisingly almost hitting Grimmjow. "It will take a miracle to bring me down! And I've already told you that I have the schrift M for Miracle! You won't be able to defeat me so easily!"

Gerard picked up his foot from the ground, cracking the ice he was encompassed in and stomping on the ground, breaking free from his incarceration. Toushirou once again tried to hold the Sternritter inside of his ice, but was kicked by an armoured foot and smashed into one of the walls. He coughed loudly, trying to pick himself up from the ground on shaky limbs, wincing when he felt that a few of his ribs had been broken with the attack.

'Damn, this affects the plan!' Toushirou thought angrily to himself as he tried harder to push himself from the ground.

"I see, so everything around me is completely opposite. In that case," Gerard commented, moving to swat at Grimmjow, only to find himself freezing up and swaying dizzily as everything around him became distorted. Shinji's voice rose up from everywhere and nowhere as Gerard tried to regain his footing.

"Not exactly. You see, I like to turn things around, but it's not the only thing I like to do. I also like to mess with people a little bit. Let's say, play around with my prey before the final blow. So what better way than to seep into the mimd of said prey and cause a little havoc? Normally you would be able to see straight and stand up straight, but in this situation, I've turned that around as well. So now, the only way you'll be able to win this fight is if you get used to dizzying distortion of the room and finding a way to fight like you're not on a ship in the middle of the sea."

"You think that this is enough to defeat me?!" Gerard shouted, his words slurring as he stumbled around, tossing his fists and his feet around him wildly. "I am Gerard Valkyre! One of the elite in his majesty's forces! It will be you who fall at my feet and die an unforgettable death!"

"Now, Love!" Byakuya demanded, shielding himself from a kick with his Senbonzakura's petals. "Don't waste any time! If you attack now, we may still have a chance to finish the plan."

"Right," Love replied, his voice muffled because of his body now being rubber. He made his body become as hot as the surface of the sun, charging with a battle cry towards Gerard. He gathered a pool of fire in his hands and, instead of shooting them at Gerard, he aimed at the ceiling above the enemy and shot at it.

The air above them exploded, sending a shockwave of heat raining down on the flabbergasted quincy, causing him to cry out in pain as the heat burned through the armor, causing his skin to bubble under the heat.

Byakuya used his hands, weaving his blades around the quincy and slicing up every bit of the dying Sternritter as much as possible. The outraged cries of the quincy only grew louder and more painful as Byakuya continued to slice him apart and Love increased the heat of his bankai by hollowfying.

When Gerard was nothing more than just a pile of ash on the floor, they relaxed slightly and allowed a moment of relief to pass over them. But as soon as that relief came, it disappeared with a twinge of terror as the ashes began to glow and a loud cackling entered their ears.

By then, Toushirou had found himself in a kneeling potition and raised his sword, pointing it at the shimmering ash particles in the middle of the hallway. He called upon his zanpakuto, freezing each and every ash particle before it could begin to reform into something more dangerous.

"Now, Kuchiki Taichou!" Toushirou breathed out weakly. "Finish the plan! Quickly, before I can't keep hold on him."

Byakuya nodded, sending his blades directly at each and every particle, slicing it over and over precisely until even the ash was nothing but a single, small atom that exploded as it lost cohesion and was ripped in two by one of the petal blades.

Everyone shielded themselves from the blast, covering their eyes from the bright light that it caused. When the air around them settled, they all slowly took a look around, waiting in the eerie silence for any sign of Gerard making himself known and reforming because of a miracle again. When nothing else happened for a few minutes, they all let out a breath of relief. Well, all except Grimmjow.

"That's it?! I hardly got to got in on the action! What the hell kind epic battle was that?!" He shouted angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring defiantly at the space where Gerard had once stood.

"Just be happy that the bastard's dead," Shinji's voice rose up as he dispelled his bankai and everyone found themselves back with him and Rangiku. "It's what you wanted is it not?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to be the person who put his ass in the ground!" Grimmjow argued.

"Taichou!" Rangiku shouted as she ran over to Touhirou, who found himself laying comfortably on the ground. "Thank Reiou your not dead! But you look horrible!"

"Matsumoto, try to heal me enough so I can fight," Toushirou breathed out, wincing in pain as he looked up at the sky and watched a black mushroom cloud of darkness erupt from the position of the battle between Ichigo and Yhwach. "This battle may be over, but the war isn't."

"Hai!"


End file.
